bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Botisme/Archive 1
Miscellaneous Hey sorry i didn't know that you were a moderator or something like that.But is just said that change your name idk if i'm being blocked or something, but evertime i try 2 join a chat i keep getting a blank page. do u know why this is happenig. (this is by dnotdaniel) i tried what u said, and i failed. so as another allternatave i tried 2 create another profile and that failed 2. so i'm gonna try waiting again. until i'm able 2 go into the chat box again, later. (f.y.i. dnotdaniel and dnotdaniel2 is the same person) {and if u havent noticed yet my real name is daniel}. Sorry i was the one who edited http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Senj%C5%AB_K%C5%8Dten_Taih%C5%8D i didnt realise i had a message from you saying leave it, but the proper incantation is this ''"By the end of a thousand hands, hands of darkness out of reach, The archer in heaven that goes unseen, road the lights the way, wind that ignites the embers, gather without hesitation, look where I point. Bullets of light, bodies of eight, rays of nine, paths of heaven, treasures of speed, wheels of immensity and cannons of Gray. from a distance the bow is drawn and fades in light."'' Umm... Excuse me, but what is a Bot exactly? I don't understand it but if you could explain it to me that would be great!... --[[User:Legato Bluesummers|Legato Bluesummers]] ([[User talk:Legato Bluesummers|talk]]) 06:11, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Do you mid telling me why did you removed my edit on Ulquiorra's page? Just Wanted To Know Why have they ended the anime when i heard about it i was kind of upset i watched some of the recent new arc but i really wanted to see the final arc can you message me a reason why [[User:FinalHeartLover|FinalHeartLover]] ([[User talk:FinalHeartLover|talk]]) 02:18, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Curious I just wanted to know why are you always in the Chat Box, I'm not trying to be rude or something but what are you doing there sometimes you're the only one there.[[User:21gabriela|21gabriela]] ([[User talk:21gabriela|talk]]) 15:10, April 21, 2012 (UTC) So im just wondering why you are removing my edits just asking. AmmyFang Welcome • [[Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee|P&S Committee Member]] ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the [[:User:Godismebot]] page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :''' ''' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'''Questions?''' You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :'''Need help?''' You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :'''Don't know what to do?''' The [[Bleach Wiki:Community Portal|Community Portal]] has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more '''pages you might find useful:''' :* [[Bleach Wiki:Policy|Policy]] - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* [[Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style|Manual of Style]] - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* [[Bleach Wiki:Spoiler Policy|Spoiler Policy]] - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :'''Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~''', which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on [[User talk:Yyp|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:Yyp|Yyp]] ([[User_talk:Yyp|Talk]]) 01:35, 10 April 2011 =Requests= Please place all requests below Find and Replace Image Replacements #Replace ''Kibune approaches Rurichiyo.png'' with '''Ep182KibuneRurichiyo.png''', please!! [[User:SunXia|'''SunXia''']] [[w:c:Bleach:User talk:SunXia|(Chat)]] 00:32, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::All instances are locked up in image galleries, administrative abilities are required.--[[User:Godismebot|Godismebot]] ([[User talk:Godismebot|talk]]) #Replace ''Ichigo and co. surrounded by 3rd Division.png'' with '''Ep182SurroundedBy3rdDivision.png''', please!! [[User:SunXia|'''SunXia''']] [[w:c:Bleach:User talk:SunXia|(Chat)]] 00:46, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::All instances are locked up in image galleries, administrative abilities are required.--[[User:Godismebot|Godismebot]] ([[User talk:Godismebot|talk]]) Replace ''Gttkt.jpg'' with ''Ep. 203 - Gotei 13 gather at Karakura.jpg'' ---[[User:Nwang2011|'''Mr. N''']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|('''Discuss''')]] 23:04, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Done--[[User:Godismebot|Godismebot]] ([[User talk:Godismebot|talk]]) 23:13, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Replace ''Gttkt.jpg'' with ''Ep. 203 - Gotei 13 gather at Fake Karakura Town.jpg'' ---[[User:Nwang2011|'''Mr. N''']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|('''Discuss''')]] 00:08, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :Done--[[User:Godismebot|Godismebot]] ([[User talk:Godismebot|talk]]) 00:17, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Replace ''Nnt.jpg'' with ''Ep. 203 - Nnoitra Dead.jpg'' ---[[User:Nwang2011|'''Mr. N''']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|('''Discuss''')]] 04:09, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Done--[[User:Godismebot|Godismebot]] ([[User talk:Godismebot|talk]]) 04:20, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Replace ''Ch496YouDunGoofed.png'' with ''Ch. 496 - Hitsugaya's Bankai Being Stolen.png'' ---[[User:Nwang2011|'''Mr. N''']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|('''Discuss''')]] 01:57, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :Done--[[User:Godismebot|Godismebot]] ([[User talk:Godismebot|talk]]) Page Moves Mass Messages